reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Red Army
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About The Tribe The Red Army is an American Indian tribe on Red Dead Redemption led by TinMan1326. They are mostly known for their excessive use of tomahawks and Rifles/Repeaters. The Red Army make good use of guerrilla war and military tactics such as ambushes, sabotage, raids, the element of surprise, and extraordinary mobility to harass a larger and less-mobile traditional army, or strike a vulnerable target, and withdraw almost immediately. The Red Army focuses on organizing in small units, depending on the support of their own men, and taking advantage of terrain more accommodating of small units. Their brothers of the land are the Black Arrow Tribe led by iTzFaTaL SkiLLz, They tend help the Red Army in their time of need. The Red Army lay claim to eastern-most part of Diez Coronas with their headquarters being Torquemada. Ranks *'Chief-' The chief is the leader of the tribe. All matters concerning relations between the tribe and any outside person or gang/clan/group should be routed to the chief for appropriate action. He has the final say in everything. *'War Chief-' The War Chief is in charge of all clan battles. He is also the Second-in-Command to the Chief, and shall assume all responsibilities and duties of the Chief in their absence. *'Medicine Man-' The Medicine Man is an experienced veteran on Red Dead. They aid the Red Army during the time of battle. *'Brave-' A brave is a high ranking member in the tribe. He is someone who is not afraid to 'get his hands dirty'. *'Warrior-' A warrior is a typical fighter who will listen to orders given to them by either the chief or the war chief. *'Scout-' A scout is the lowest rank within the tribe. Though he is the lowest rank, he still holds just as much importance as anyone else in the tribe. Ways of the Tribe #Respect the chief and the tribe #Respect the chief's decision #Remain close to the chief and the tribe (Be loyal) #Work together for the benefit of the tribe #Take full responsibility for your actions Weapons *'Knife'- The Hunting Knife is a weapon that every member of the tribe should be fond of. *'Tomahawk'- The Tomahawk is the Red Army's "go to" weapon. *'Bolt-Action Rifle'- The Bolt-Action Rifle is a very versatile weapon due to its combination of high power, accuracy, good fire rate and very fast reload time. *'LeMat Revolver'- The LeMat Revolver is a single-action revolver with a high capacity 9-shot cylinder. This weapon's high capacity allows for more shots between reloads and allows the player to gain the upper hand, especially in short, intense firefights. *'Rolling Block Rifle'- The Rolling Block Rifle is easy to use, but hard to master. The Red Army has mastered it. *'Pump-Action Shotgun'- The Pump-Action Shotgun is used in short range firefights. *'Henry Repeater-' The 'Henry Repeater '''is the strongest repeating rifle in the game. Joining The Tribe To join the Red Army just add TinMan1326 or ZombieSaurian on Xbox Live Members Leaders * '''Chief-' TinMan1326 * 'War Chief-' ZombieSaurian The Tribe *'Medicine Man- '''m01nky *'Brave- 'xG0LDENNUGGETx *'Brave- 'Travis l3ickle *'Brave- 'YCST SPARTEN *'Brave- 'quarintinesnipr *'Brave-''' DMJHohl *'Warrior- '''MachoMan1130 *'Warrior- 'ACDC MAINIAC *'Warrior- 'SUDMcSLIME *'Warrior-''' BLaZiNg3xtRaGe *'Scout-' DrierLine *'Scout- '''KSI black SWAG *'Scout- 'SUDSMcSHARK *'Scout- 'Goiter Fetish *'Scout- 'RarinCargo6761 *'Scout- '''XxLebaneseboyxX External links http://theredarmyy.webs.com/ Category:Posses }}